


Routine gets you nowhere.

by rightplacewrongtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, F/M, Female on Male Abuse, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, male anorexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightplacewrongtime/pseuds/rightplacewrongtime
Summary: Let’s spice this town up together.
Kudos: 3





	Routine gets you nowhere.

Walking around this town got old sometimes. It was always the same trails, same cars, same people. But then again, I’m contributing to that as I’m the same person, doing the same routine as everyone else, never expanding on my pitiful excuse of a life. It’s pathetic, but it’s all i have.

Wake up to my girlfriend, usually still asleep after tiring her body out from the night before. I usually get up and look in the mirror at my decaying body. Bruises, welps, and bones sticking out, not at all attractive for a man. I’m supposed to be muscular, a man with arms thick and stomach hard, but my life style doesn’t allow it. A pitiful excuse for a man.

I quickly change into clothes to big for my frame to make me seem larger than i actually am, healthier even. My prominent eye sockets and hollow cheeks don’t help at all. Brushing my dead hair, from dyeing it all these years, and styling it to my usual liking I head out to work.

The same routine, same bus stop, same faces. I step off the bus and hurry into the restaurant I work in, changing into my uniform and quick to grab a notepad and pen to take orders, I head out to the front to greet people and seat them. I recognize almost everyone I seat, same people with the same routine. 

As I’m on my lunch break, I notice a group of people sitting in a corner booth, laughing loudly and talking to themselves. I can see other customers glaring their way, their usual lunches interrupted by some kids that don’t know the quiet nature of this town. I pinch at my neck as the group start chatting with my coworker, and soon they have him laughing as well, although much more quietly and more aware of the customers looking their way. What’s so funny? I wonder.

I take in the looks of them, they all have unrecognizable faces. A young tiny girl with brown hair, styled short right above her shoulders, bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes crinkle when she laughs, but when they open she has big brown doe eyes. There’s a tall, broad man sitting beside her, hair tied into a low pony tail that ends just below his neck. He bowls as he laughs, and I notice a faint scar on his face across his nose bridge. Another boy sits across from them, looking small and a bit out of place, but that thought disappears as he lets out a loud, almost childish laugh. He has dyed blue hair and dark eyes that widen as he laughs.

I stand up as I realize my lunch is over and I’m quickly pulled aside by my coworker, who was just at the groups’ table. He tugs on my sleeve and asks,”Would you mind going over there and talking to them? They said you looked sad and told me to send you over.” Sad? I glance at the table again, them not noticing me, before turning my attention back to him and giving a slight nod. He nods back and walks off for more orders. 

Shaking off any jitters, I walk over to the group and stand at the front of their table, waiting awkwardly as they get done with another laughing fit. The first to notice me is the girl, who smiles up at me. She has a pretty smile, I notice.

“Hello, Mr. Stranger. Is everyone in this town as sad as you, or is it a one man show?” She asks, casually. “I think you’re confused, I’m fine, what makes you say I look sad?” I ask. My hand rubs my arm, and quickly starts pinching it. The man beside her scrunches his face,”Well, everyone including you has this look like someone just died. What’s up with that?” He waves his hands as he talks, and I reply,”It’s just another usual day. Nothing’s happened, I guess everyone just has that look.” 

The girl smiles a little wider,”Another usual day? This town sounds a little too stuck in its usual routine. You guys need something new in your lives, from the looks of it.” I punch harder at my arm and shrug, not knowing how to reply to that. Just another usual day. I don’t think of anything changing mine or anyone’s routine. 

“Hey, stop doing that,” the blue haired kid swats at my hand, pinching my arm. I furrow my eyebrows and look at him, and he gives the same expression back. “Not good to hurt yourself. Don’t that hurt? Or you some kinda masochist?” He giggles to himself at the last comment and my face goes red. The girls eyebrows tug together and she gently slaps the boy, saying,”That’s rude! Don’t go saying stuff like that to people, makes them uncomfortable.” I quickly shake my head, trying to stop any commotion,”It’s fine! Just someone looking out for another.” 

She looks at me for a moment, before saying,”You have nice eyes. Really pretty. What’s your name, green eyes?” She smiles at me, and I freeze, feeling my face heat up, adding on to the red that’s already on my face. I take a deep breath, before exhaling,”Alex.” She waits a moment, before nodding and points to herself,”I’m Kita. This guy-“ she slaps the man beside her and he chokes on his fries,”is Luther.” He waves a large hand before returning to his food.

“I’m Sam!” the blue haired guy slaps a hand on his chest, and I wave to the whole table. “Nice to meet you guys.” “Pleasures ours!” Luther smiles, I see his large canines. Nodding, Kita stands out of the booth, the other two following her. She’s still so tiny, even with standing. “Maybe we’ll see you around, Alex. Maybe we can spice this town up together?” She grins. I’m a little confused at her comment, but I nod at her all the same. They all quickly saunter out of the restaurant, and I watch as they take off running as soon as the step outside. 

I freeze as I watch them fade from view. Maybe we can spice this town up together? Akita’s words ring in my head. My hands quickly shoot up to pinch at my neck.

——

“Baby?” I stumble into my home, quickly seeing Isabella. She looks at me and pats the space beside her on the couch. As soon as I sit down, she’s quick to straddle my lap and my hands clench at my sides. “Have you been taking your medication? You’re face is breaking out,” She mumbles and is quick to poke at my cheek.

I sigh and I reply,”It’s not good for my anxiety to take those pills.” The look on her face has me quickly adding on,”But I’ll try to get better at taking them! I swear!” She sighs and rubs a hand through my hair, saying,”That’s good. I can’t be walking around with a pepperoni face of a boyfriend, can I?” I shake my head. She smiles and pats my face, getting off me and walking and walking towards the kitchen. I relax on the couch, and I head her loudly say,”It looks like you’ve gained some weight, do I need to get you more diet pills?” 

Looking down, I pull up my shirt and look at my stomach. I’m so used to seeing my ribs that the second I notice they aren’t there I reply,”Yes, love.” I hear her grunt in reply and I lay back on the couch. As soon as I’m relaxed, almost falling asleep, I feel her straddle my lap again, kissing my neck. Her hands wander up my shirt and I mumble,”Baby, please don’t,” She looks at my eyes and looks sad, asking,”Am I not good enough for you? Is my body getting to ugly for you?” I shake my head quickly,”No! No, not at all. If this makes you feel better, do what you want.” It hurts every time we have sex, but lately I haven’t had a choice in whenever we do it. 

She nods and smiles, resuming what she was doing. I feel my eyes tear up as her hands wander my body. It hurts but anything for her.


End file.
